wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sunstone (Vulomkaaz)
Sunstone is a male flamesilk SilkWing who is currently on Pyrrhia. He is a member of the Wasp Hive Chrysalis, who came to Pyrrhia using a map that Clearsight made to Pyrrhia from Pantala. He is in Sunstone’s Journey. Appearance Sunstone has mostly pink scales, with a pale underbelly. The scales near his spikes and the top of his head are brown. He has a few orange scales on his face. His wings and spikes are orange, and his horns are brown. His eyes are teal. (I would add a picture but I can’t figure it out here. I can do it on the canon wiki) Biography Sunstone was born in Jewel Hive. During his metamorphosis, he was moved to the flamesilk cavern for being a flamesilk. When he realized he would never see his family again, he started to cry. A few days later, he escaped and joined the Wasp Hive Chrysalis, who had helped him escape. He then moved to the cave they all lived in. For years, he helped his fellow Chrysalis members sneak into Queen Wasp’s home and steal things from her that they could use against her. One day, he, a HiveWing unable to be mind-controlled by Wasp named Staffer, and a SilkWing named Clearwing found a map to Pyrrhia. They brought it back to the cave. They all decided to go to Pyrrhia. When they left the cave, they were spotted by HiveWings and fought them. The Chrysalis won, but Sunstone blames himself for the death of another Chrysalis member, Sun. Sun’s boyfriend Atlas hates Sunstone because he thinks Sunstone let her die. When they come to Pyrrhia, they find a SandWing/NightWing hybrid named Cinder. Cinder tells them about the Pyrrhian tribes and brings them to her home. Sunstone meets Sunbringer, Cinder’s father. Sunbringer says he had heard mentions of strange leaf-like dragons, who were LeafWings, visiting Queen Scorch’s stronghold. Sunstone, Atlas, and Staffer’s brother Darner decide to come with Sunbringer to see them. Two of the three LeafWings attack them all except Sunbringer. None of them win, but the LeafWings agree to stay with Cinder and her family. Sunstone starts having creepy dreams every time he sleeps, and they’re always about Pantala. He decides to go to the NightWings because he thinks they might be able to help him with their powers. He takes his friend Clearwing along because he has a crush on her. Thistle, the daughter of the two LeafWings that attacked Sunstone, and Cinder follow them. When they come to the rainforest, Queen Graceful greets them. Sunstone says he came to see the NightWings and she takes them to the NightWing village. They meet Prince Fearhunter and he brings them to his mother, Queen Moonwanderer. Moonwanderer doesn’t believe that Sunstone, Clearwing, and Thistle are from another continent at first, but they convince her. However, Moonwanderer doesn’t trust them and has Fearhunter bring them to the prison. Everyone except Cinder tells Fearhunter about Pantala. Clearwing falls asleep first, and Thistle reveals that she has a crush on her and figures out that Sunstone has one too. When Thistle and Cinder fall asleep, Sunstone breaks out by melting the bars. He also realizes that Sunbringer is an animus, and has been causing his dreams. He flies through the mountains and sleeps as little as he can to avoid the dreams. This backfires because he falls asleep mid-flight and falls into a ravine below. When he wakes up, he finds a SkyWing staring at him. The SkyWing says his name is Phoenix and that he has firescales. Sunstone and Phoenix talk for a bit and become friends. Phoenix says he’ll go to the SeaWings to find an animus and Sunstone says he’ll confront Sunbringer. Sunstone makes flamesilk armbands for the two to always remember each other. Sunstone flies through the desert, back to Cinder’s home. He attacks Sunbringer and convinces Staffer and another Chysalis member, Pepper, that Sunbringer is an evil animus. Sunbringer says that he’s not evil and only put the enchantments on dragons to make them happy. He says that Sunstone’s dreams are to make him not want to go to Pantala because he will die, and that he enchanted Cinder to be a happy, naive dragonet that does what he says. He offers to make Sunstone, and his friends happy with one simple spell and everyone refuses. Sunstone flies away to go find Phoenix again. A few days later, he finds Phoenix and surprises him by waking him up. Phoenix shows Sunstone the animus-touched object he got from the SeaWings, a stone armband that makes the wearer immune to Sunbringer’s spells. Sunstone lets Phoenix wear it. They decide to go to the NightWings because they have animus-touched objects in the palace. On the way into the palace, through a tower that’s the only way in without Phoenix burning down most of the rainforest, Phoenix burns through the stairs because they’re wooden and falls on Sunstone’s tail, burning it. They meet Fearhunter’s sister Starwings and she brings them to Fearhunter and their brother Knowledgeseeker. They decide that Sunstone and Fearhunter will get the animus-touched objects, and the others will free Sunstone’s friends from prison. Sunstone and Fearhunter get three things: a sapphire that glows when the holder lies, a statue that answers one question per day if a dragon, and the weather-changing armbands that once belonged to Princess Anemone. Phoenix and Sunstone say that they need to stop an animus, and Cinder asks who it is. They say that it’s Sunbringer. She doesn’t believe it until she tries on the armband and realizes all of the horrible things her father has done. She also becomes deaf, because she was born deaf and Sunbringer enchanted her not to be. Cinder runs off into the rainforest, confused as to whether or not she wants to live unhappy, knowing what her father has done, or stay happy and oblivious to what he did. Everyone else finds her and comforts her. They decide to go to the old Night Kingdom, where a NightWing named Queen Nightseer is trying to rebuild the kingdom and live in it with other NightWings. When they get there, they tell Nightseer of their situation. She says that the simplest solution would be for Phoenix to kill Sunbringer, and Phoenix says he doesn’t want to kill anyone. Everyone except Phoenix argues about whether or not he should kill him. Sunstone thinks that Sunbringer should be killed, but not by Phoenix if he doesn’t want to. Fearhunter asks the animus-touched statue of all of the animus dragons, and it says Sunbringer, a NightWing named Farglider, and a SeaWing named Prince Hurricane. They decide finding Farglider will be easiest and decide to go back to the NightWing village in the rainforest. More coming soon... Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SilkWings Category:Males